1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to the transmission of signals between a host computer side and a display panel using a high-speed differential signal method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT (Thin Film Transistor)-type liquid crystal display module which is used as a display part of portable equipment such as a mobile phone includes a miniaturized liquid crystal display panel and a resin mold frame which houses the liquid crystal display panel therein, and the liquid crystal display panel is housed in a recessed portion formed in the resin mold frame.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer which is sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate. Respective planar shapes of the first and second substrates are formed in a rectangular shape having long sides and short sides, wherein the long side of the first substrate is longer than the long side of the second substrate and hence, the first substrate has a region where the first substrate does not overlap with the second substrate (hereinafter referred to as a non-overlapping region).
A semiconductor chip which mounts a driver circuit therein is mounted on the non-overlapping region of the first substrate, and one-end side of a flexible printed circuit board is connected to the non-overlapping region of the first substrate. Such a liquid crystal display panel is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-114444 (patent document 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-163556 (patent document 2).